


You'll Always Be the Hero

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Infinity War in a whole new way, Spidey Squad and Avengers team up, my apologies there's not a ton of Spideychelle in this one, plenty of Avengers-on-teen banter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself stuck on Earth while Iron Man goes off to save a wizard from an alien in space. He's confident that Mr. Stark can stop the bad guys, as always, but still wants to help. Teaming with his best friend and a couple of unexpected tagalongs, Spider-Man heads to the Avengers compound in upstate New York.





	You'll Always Be the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me for this.

"OH, COME ON!!!"

Before Peter knew what was happening, a parachute in his new suit was released and he was jerked off of the alien spaceship. Reflexively, he flicked his wrist forward, but the strand of web missed its mark and he kept falling, back down to the city. 

Once he was close enough to Manhattan to clearly make out cars and people on the streets, Peter began doing his best to steer himself toward a building. Dizzily, he managed to float close enough to a wide rooftop to drop down on it. The parachute detached. Peter looked up to the sky, where the Giant Circle Ship was disappearing beyond the atmosphere. 

"Karen, call Mr. Stark!"

 Tony's voice came through complete with earsplitting static. 

_"Kid, you safe?"_

"Yeah, I'm on a roof! What the hell, Mr. Stark?! I could have helped!"

_"You already did. Proud of you."_

"This is such--"

_"Space_ _is the last place you need to be right now, okay? I can't watch my back and watch yours!"_

"You don't have to watch mine!"

_"You'll thank me later! I've gotta--"_

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark?! Tony?"

A final burst of static and the call was cut off. 

"Connection lost, Peter," Karen reported. 

Peter heaved a sigh and kicked the nearest vent in a moment of frustration. 

"Incoming call from May Parker," Karen said. 

Peter gulped, but fought back the guilt and ordered, "Ignore it. But...call Ned."

* * *

The teacher in charge of the field trip had urged the bus driver to turn around and take the students back to Midtown High the moment the spaceship had appeared in the sky. Peter found Ned inside the gymnasium with the rest of their classmates, who were waiting to be picked up by their parents. Technically, it was not confirmed that a repeat of the Battle of New York was about to happen, but the principal did not want to risk it and determined it would be best if school let out for the day. As if anyone would have been able to focus anyway.

"Tell me everything!" Ned was saying before the two of them had rushed to the locker room, out of earshot. "What's going on? What's with the flying donut? Are we all gonna die?"

"Calm down!" Peter insisted. "I don't know exactly what's going on...apparently there's a wizard and a couple of crazy-looking aliens, and Mr. Stark flew into space to stop them. I almost did, too, but he activated the parachute in my new suit..."

"You have a new suit?" Ned exclaimed excitedly. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Ned, focus! Look, I have to get to the Avengers compound upstate!"

"The compound? Why?"

"Because the other Avengers are there, and we're gonna need to help Mr. Stark somehow!"

Ned nodded. "Right, that makes sense. How're you gonna get there?"

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "I can't swing all the way there. Damn it, I wish I had a car!"

"We could steal Flash's again," Ned chuckled. "Well, technically it was his dad's car, but..."

"Ned!"

"No, he's right. It _was_ my dad's car."

Both Peter and Ned's eyes widened about as far as they could at the sound of a third voice in the locker room. There was a flush, and the nearest stall door shot open, revealing Flash Thompson himself. The short boy stood with a glare that would have been comical in any other situation but this one. He stepped forward, facing down the classmates who he had targeted for years. He'd always suspected they were up to something, Peter was sure, but never did he dream of Flash actually figuring out his secret identity. And like this, of all ways.

Flash placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, I want answers," he stated flatly. "New suit? Stealing my dad's car? What the hell are you two talking about?"

Peter's mind was going a mile a minute, but it was instinctive for him to at least _try_ to cover up the truth. Puffing out his chest and putting on what he hoped was an intimidating look, he said, "I don't have to answer to you!"

"Peter's Spider-Man!"

Horrified, Peter looked over at Ned. 

"It was obvious already," Ned said apologetically before turning back to Flash. "Peter is Spider-Man," he repeated. "And he needs to get upstate. And we need your car to do it."

Flash's brow raised. Peter's heart was pounding. For a painful few seconds, nothing was said. Finally, Flash shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"No, it's true!" Ned insisted. "Think about it! That's why Spider-Man showed up in DC the _exact_ time we happened to be there! That's why Peter is always missing decathlon practice!"

"Ned, for God's sake!" Peter cried. 

"Pete, I'm sorry, but maybe your secret isn't the most important thing to worry about right now! What if the world is about to end?"

"The world's not gonna end!"

"You don't know that!"

As the argument began to escalate, Flash started inching toward the door. Once his hand was on the handle, he grinned cockily and cleared his throat. The noise cut Peter and Ned off mid-sentence. 

"Well," Flash declared. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure Mr. Morita would _love_ to hear all about this!"

Before the door could open, Peter flicked his wrist and a strand of webbing shot forward, pinning Flash's wrist to the handle. There was an audible gasp, and as much as Peter knew that the decision would cement what Ned had said as truth, he had to admit to himself that he'd been wanting to do that since he first made his webshooters. 

Flash looked up at him in awe and disbelief. " _Parker?_ " he whispered, as if trying to wrap his mind around it. 

Ned just smiled and folded his arms proudly. "Told you so."

Peter lowered his arm, staring Flash down. "I need your car."

Flash swallowed nervously. "Okay," he said. "Okay. My, uh, my keys are in my locker."

Peter nodded, stepping forward and producing a small canister from his webshooter. Opening it up, he sprinkled the liquid contents over the webbing, which instantly dissolved with a hiss. 

"Whoa, when did you invent that?" Ned asked. 

"Recently," Peter grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Alright, let's go, then!" Flash said impatiently, yanking the door open.

Ned exchanged a glance with Peter.  

"Uh, Flash?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna wash your hands?"

* * *

 Flash's silver Audi was parked relatively close to the school. After retrieving the keys from his locker, he led Peter and Ned to his spot. 

"Here she is," he said proudly. 

"Shotgun!" Ned called.

"Uh, what?" Peter frowned. "You're not coming!"

Ned's face fell. "I'm not?"

Peter threw up his arms. "Neither of you are! This is a special mission. Potentially dangerous. You guys have to stay here!"

Flash laughed obnoxiously. "As if! I'm not letting you handle this baby again, Parker. Not after what you did to it last time."

"I didn't have my license last time!" Peter pointed out. "Besides, you don't know the way to the compound."

"But you do!"

"It's top secret!"

"Peter, I can't believe you don't want me to come!"

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"AUGH!"

All three boys jumped and Flash let out a yelp as a fourth voice came out of nowhere. A few feet from the car, having evidently sidled up out of nowhere, was Michelle Jones.

"MJ!" Peter squeaked in surprise. "H-hey! Didn't, uh, expect to see you here!"

MJ said nothing, simply arching her brow and keeping her frown even. 

Peter looked to Ned and Flash, who were both looking at him. Peter clasped his hands together, thinking as quickly as possible. "Uh...my Aunt May...she's stuck in traffic. And Ned's parents are at work. So Flash offered to drive us both home."

MJ's eyes skimmed over the three boys, as if staring into their very souls. Peter hadn't thought his heart could beat any faster than it had been today. What with fighting aliens and Flash finding out he was Spider-Man and now MJ--the girl who had become his sort-of friend (and definite crush, but that was irrelevant) over the past two years--walking up on them just as they were about to make their escape to the home base of the freaking Avengers...yeah, things were more than a little out of control. 

"Okay," MJ said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Surprised, Peter stammered, "You, uh, you believe me?" Personally, he didn't think it was very realistic that Flash of all people would be volunteering to drive him and Ned home.

MJ squinted at him. "Should I not?"

"No! No, you should! Definitely should! Right, guys?" 

"Right!" Ned chimed in. 

"Absolutely!" Flash agreed.

"Cool," MJ said. "Got room for one more?"

"Um...huh?"

"My mom's at work, too. And since everybody in the area is trying to get home after what the news reports have been saying, it'll take her ages to get here. I don't live that far from Flash. You can take me home too, right, Thompson?"

Flash was always a lot more scared of MJ than he would admit out loud, but at the moment, he was wilting under her gaze. "Uh...well, the thing is..."

"Oh!" MJ snapped her fingers, smiling falsely. "How silly of me. If I were to come along with you guys, then I would find out what you were actually up to, and that just wouldn't do. Would it?"

Well, that didn't work out. Peter's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I really don't need this right now, you know?" he said, virtually begging MJ to just drop it. 

"Mhm," she said in reply. Of course she wasn't going to drop it.

At least they were friends. They ate lunch together and she watched movies with him and Ned. Sometimes. Her knowing would be better than Flash knowing, and that had already happened. 

"Okay, get in. I'll explain on the way."

Flash started the car. Ned took shotgun and Peter and MJ crammed into the back. Normally, Peter would be a little on edge being this close to the prettiest girl he knew, but he was already a lot on edge and so this was honestly not pushing it much further. He'd look back on it later and freak out, of course, but for now he could handle it.

"Alright, Parker," Flash said as he revved the engine. "Give me directions."

* * *

 The compound was deathly quiet when the Audi arrived. Peter was deathly quiet too, especially since MJ had casually dropped the bombshell revelation that she had known he was Spider-Man since sophomore year. Now that he was here, though, he had other things to worry about. He jumped out of the car, hurrying out of his school clothes to reveal the Iron Spider suit underneath. 

"Yes!" Ned pumped his fists in the air. "That's what I call a new suit! Badass!"

"Okay," Peter said. "I'll see you guys later."

Flash nodded carelessly. "You're welcome for the ride, Parker."

"Wait! You mean we don't get to meet the Avengers?" Ned asked. 

"Ned, there's no time!" Peter insisted. "They have a mission, and I've got to go tell them what I know! I'll tell you everything when I get back, alright?"

Ned sighed. "Alright."

Peter patted his best friend's shoulder apologetically, then started sprinting toward the compound's front door.

"Hey, loser!"

He skidded to a halt at the sound of that voice again. One of his favorite voices ever, second only to May's.

"Be safe," MJ said simply. 

Peter nodded, then rushed inside.

The hallways were all empty, and by the time Peter reached the other end of the building he hadn't seen anyone. Suddenly, just outside, there was the sound of an engine starting up. Only this was not the engine of an Audi.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, running back outdoors. He waved his arms at the people on the landing pad. "Hey!"

When he finally arrived, breathing heavily, he found himself face-to-face with Captain America for the second time in his life. 

"Cap!" he gave an inexperienced salute. "Hello, sir! I mean, uh, it's me, Spider-Man. Remember? The airport? Germany?"

Steve Rogers nodded. "I remember."

Peter noted the beard on the man's face. "Like the new look." 

"Thanks," Steve said. "Mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

Peter grinned and spread his arms wide. "I'm here to help! That is, I've got news. From the city. Mr. Stark, he..."

Steve gestured behind him, where the other Avengers, including Dr. Banner, were standing. 

"We've been filled in already," he informed Peter. "We're heading to Wakanda right now. I know a guy who might be able to keep Vision safe."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Vision? How come?"

"You don't actually know the whole situation yet," Banner interjected. "But don't worry, I'll tell you everything on the way. That is, if he's coming?"

The question was directed at Steve, who looked Peter up and down uncertainly. 

"This is a dangerous mission, kid," he said. "I know Tony's been training you, and at your age you probably think you can take over the world, but..."

"I know," Peter interrupted seriously. "I know the risk. But this is my choice. And I'm not an official Avenger yet, but...you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood."

Steve sighed, then gave a nod of affirmation. "Well, it likes like you're an official Avenger now," he declared. "Come inside with us, we've got some cargo to load onto the jet. Then we're out of here."

"Right!" Peter said, following the Avengers back into the compound. 

Correction: following his _fellow_ Avengers back into the compound. 

Peter didn't know where to cheer giddily or to become very, very nervous.

* * *

 Peter was not an expert on Wakanda by any means, but he especially had not been aware that it was really the richest country in the world thanks to a substantial amount of vibranium in the nation's possession. That is, he until just recently, when King T'Challa announced to the world that Wakanda was planning to start sharing their resources with other countries. He gazed past Sam's head in the cockpit, studying the giant city in awe.

When the Quinjet landed, Steve led the Avengers down the ramp, where T'Challa himself was waiting for them. 

As the king and captain exchanged greetings and the guy with the metal arm Peter also remembered from the airport joined them, there was suddenly a curious thumping sound from inside the jet, followed by a conspicuous shushing. 

"Did anybody hear that?" Peter asked, but the Black Widow was already walking back up the ramp. 

She paused and leaned forward, reaching behind some cargo boxes. 

There was an "Ouch!" and Natasha's hand lifted up to reveal that it was pinching Ned's ear between two fingers. 

"Ned?!" Peter cried. 

"You know this kid?" Natasha asked, a sting to her tone.

Peter nodded worriedly. "Uh, yeah...that's my best friend."

"Who got us all caught," MJ groaned, standing up and causing further distress to Peter. 

"MJ?!"

"Loser."

Last (and least) was Flash, who popped up with his cellphone in hand. 

"That's right, everybody!" he was narrating lamely. "I'm up close and personal with the Avengers in Wakanda! Take a look!"

Instantly, one of T'Challa's bodyguards rushed forward, jerking the phone from Flash's hand. 

"Hey!" he whined. 

T'Challa raised one hand. "Okoye..."

Okoye stopped and gave her king a _look_. Peter imagined she was one of the few who could get away with that. Begrudgingly, she handed the phone back to Flash, muttering, "Primitive tech."

"I can't believe this!" Peter said as Natasha ushered his classmates out of the jet. "How did you guys even get in there?"

"We snuck aboard while you all were in the compound," MJ explained matter-of-factly. "It was Leeds' idea."

Ned would have argued back if he wasn't too busy looking at Captain America in awe. "Sir, it is such a pleasure to meet you," he breathed, holding out his hand. Steve took it, because even though he was clearly confused and even a little irritated, he was nothing if not a role model to the youth. 

Flash followed suit, offering his hand to Okoye. "I apologize for the phone incident, ma'am," he spoke rapidly. "I'm just so excited to be here. In your presence. Who are you, by the way? I don't recall seeing you work with the Avengers before. But I imagine it's because you're busy here, guarding the royal palace. You and your men. Women, that is. I of all people am aware that bodyguards don't have to be men. It's about time we had an army of black women warriors...who are also bald...in the world. Two thumbs up for equality!"

Peter cut Flash off with an elbow to the ribs. "Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the Avengers!"

This prompted a huff from Banner. "Like father, like son."

"If you're quite finished?" T'Challa said, looking sternly at the teenagers (if MJ blushed a little when she caught T'Challa's eye, and if Peter noticed and felt a twinge of jealousy, he didn't say anything).

Steve nodded, aiming a finger at the high school students. Peter had a sudden flashback to Coach Wilson's P.E. videos. 

"I'm not happy you're here," Steve said. "But there's no time to fly you back now. You'll come inside with us."

* * *

 

Peter and the others were led by T'Challa to one of the main building's highest floors, where Vision was laid out on a table and examined by the king's sister. 

The plan was then laid out. Peter couldn't swing on the battlefield, so he and Wanda would stay inside and protect Vision. It occurred to Peter that they could be the ones who would have to make the final stand if Thanos and his forces broke through the defenses. 

_But that won't happen,_ he assured himself. _We've got Captain America, for crying out loud._

While Shuri worked to remove the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, MJ stood just far enough to be out of the way, asking questions about Wakanda and the Black Panther and Shuri's role as princess. Shuri answered the inquiries without becoming distracted. The smile on MJ's face kept growing throughout all of it. She loved the part women played in Wakandan society. Peter was just glad to see her look so happy in spite of the circumstances.

Then the battle started.

Peter, Wanda, Ned and Flash watched from the window while Shuri worked with MJ still at her side. The army's chants of "Ibambe!" could be heard all the way to the city. Eventually, the Scarlet Witch left to join the fight herself, with Peter assuring her that Vision would be safe.

Everything was going well until Peter shivered involuntarily. That spider sense he had been developing was going crazy. _Danger_. 

He turned around just in time to see a giant alien armed with a spear barge its way into the room. The mask on the Iron Spider suit closed over Peter's head, and he rushed toward it. Shuri grabbed what Ned had already dubbed "hand-thingys" and began firing blasts to back him up. 

Peter's webs did little to stop the alien, who sliced or tore through them all. 

"Get down!" Peter urged his friends, who were watching the fight without attempting to take much cover. 

Peter began launching any object he could web toward the alien. 

"Vibranium table!" he yelled. "Vibranium chair! Vibranium--"

The alien cut him off with a blow to the head that sent Peter reeling. Then Shuri was knocked aside. By the time Peter could manage to stand, he realized Vision had just risen from the table and tackled the alien, which caused both of them to crash through the window.

"Cap," Peter called into his communicator. "We've got a problem! Vision just fell out of the window!"

_"Somebody get to Vision!"_ he heard Cap say in acknowledgment. 

Peter rushed back to the window, where his friends were once again standing. "I should go out there." 

"Are you crazy?" Flash said. "Those things are everywhere! Realistically, you can't fight half as well on the ground as you can in the city."

Ned scoffed. "What, you've known he's Spider-Man for like a day and suddenly you're an expert?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Guys!" MJ interrupted, pointing. Shuri hurried to the window to join them. 

That was the moment a giant beam of light appeared in the sky, striking the battlefield. From it came three figures that couldn't quite be made out, but it became clear who one of them was when several bolts of lightning and a hammer were sent hurtling through Thanos' hordes. Ned cheered. 

"Now, we wait," Shuri said patiently. 

MJ glanced over at Peter. "If you think you should go out there, then go," she said. "It's probably almost over by now. You can make sure you get a punch or two in."

"Of course! Something to tell your grandchildren!" Shuri chuckled playfully. 

Peter got the strange feeling she secretly meant him _and_ MJ's grandchildren, not just his, but he didn't even want to think about that so he didn't. 

He did opt to stay put, though.

"By the time I get down there, we'll already have won," he joked. In reality, he was staying in case any more alien stragglers decided to show up. He wasn't going to leave his friends all but defenseless.

Minutes passed. The teens continued to look out on the battlefield. The Avengers seemed to have headed into the jungle. 

All of the sudden, there was a bright blast of light from within the trees. 

"What do you think that was?" Ned asked aloud. No one knew, of course. 

"What the..."

Peter followed MJ's observant gaze back to the battlefield, where various soldiers seemed to be disappearing instantly. 

"Yeah, what _is_ that?" Flash muttered. 

Peter squinted, trying to tell exactly what was happening. It was like every other person on the ground was just fading away, leaving empty space behind.

"Something's wrong."

Peter turned from the window to see that the same thing happening outside was happening to Shuri. Her bright orange outfit, her black hair, everything was turning to a nasty gray-brown as she literally dissolved before his eyes. No sooner had he blinked was she a pile of ashes on the floor. Ned gasped in horror.

"Oh my God!" he said, his tone giving away that he was beginning to panic. "Oh my God, what's happening?"

"Parker?"

Flash was looking down at his legs. That is, where his legs should have been. He looked up at Peter. There was a look in his eyes Peter would never forget. Not one of cowardice, like Flash was known for, but one of true and earned fear. 

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. "Did they _get_ me? Did they--"

His sentence was cut short as his face crumbled into dust. 

There were no words in Peter's mouth that could have been said. He was speechless. 

"Oh my God, it happened to Flash!" 

Ned was close to tears as he pointed at the spot where Flash was supposed to be. His arm was noticeably shaking. 

"It happened to Flash! Oh my God!"

"Ned!" Peter took a gentle step forward. "Ned, take it easy, man! Stay with me! It's gonna be okay!"

Suddenly, Ned's quivering stopped. His mouth fell open in an 'O' shape and he turned away from the awful scene, gazing directly at Peter.

"Oh, Pete," he whispered, salty drops pouring from his eyes. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay 'cause you're Spider--"

"NO!!!" Peter cried. He lunged for Ned, but his best friend had vanished in the split second it took him, and Peter's arms grasped at nothingness.

Violently shoved into a state of shock, Peter took a step back, staring at the collection of particles on the ground. What had happened? What had happened and why couldn't he...

_Danger._

The hair on Peter's arms and nape stood up straight, and a chill ran down his spine.  _Danger. Danger._

"Peter?"

MJ's hands were covering her mouth. She was looking at him with terror. Her chocolate brown eyes had gone glassy. Peter looked her up and down. She wasn't disappearing like Shuri, Flash and Ned had. What could be wrong?

_"You're fine, MJ."_

He tried to speak these words, but the moment he opened his mouth he felt a wrenching in his stomach like he might vomit. He clutched his gut with both hands, wincing. He felt his knees literally knock together. He was trembling so fiercely that he was beginning to slump to the ground, unable to hold himself upright. Before he knew what was happening, MJ had rushed forward, enveloping him in her arms so that he wouldn't hit the floor hard. 

"Peter!"

MJ was weeping openly now, running her hands along his torso and face. Peter wondered what it was she could see. He was too dizzy to think straight. 

"MJ," he choked out, his throat dry and hoarse. "It's okay, MJ."

Opening her mouth but unable to speak, MJ shook her head, quaking with every sob. Peter just wanted her to be reassured. He needed her to know she was safe.

"It's okay, MJ," he repeated as every cell in his body felt like it was on fire. "MJ...you're so beautiful. I should have told you. I'm sorry, I...I should have told you."

Then MJ was gone from his view, and only darkness remained.

**Author's Note:**

> People disappeared a lot faster than that in the movie, but I decided to exploit it for dramatic purposes. And I cried while doing so.
> 
> I've been on a spree of fics that "set things right" given I just can't get over Peter's death, but sometimes my mood shifts and this is the product of that. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if it so pleases you (it certainly pleases me).


End file.
